Unrevealed Guild Wars
by JACstories incorporated
Summary: Savra, Queen of the Golgari guild tries to penetrate Szadek's facade. A new character, Zadiri, makes the war between the couple more complex and intriguing. Please R
1. Congregation Beneath

Unrevealed Guild Wars

Disclaimer: I don't own Ravnica or the names used here which are found in Ravnica (MTG) except Zadiri. I just wrote this story to share my thoughts.

**Chapter 1: Congregation Beneath **

It was all set for Mirri to return to the jungles of her elders. She entered a tunnel that led her into a wide space without realizing that she was already in the outskirts of Ravnica. A grumbling voice could be heard and dirty water dripping from crevices of a vandalized wall made the atmosphere in the place more suspicious. While walking, she crossed upon a swamp of black gooey substance that unexpectedly boiled.

(Gulp) she swallowed a big gulp of saliva

She knew that she won't be able to see the home of her elders again, for slimy tendrils seemed to be prowling behind her. Mirri rushed to the nearest light post so that people (if ever there were) would come to see and help her but it was too late. The tendrils turned out to be enormous tentacles that grabbed hold of Mirri's sleek body. Her bones were crushed sounding like a glass set in a box that got ran over by a truck. Blood oozed out of her mouth as her lungs were pierced through by the shards of her broken ribs. A creature rose from the unusual swamp that further appeared to be a kraken. It roared and slammed its tentacles wildly destroying some nearby structures. As soon as it felt contented of the havoc it had wrecked, the kraken withdrew in the swamp.

An orb of light came flashing at the Dimir's headquarter and slowly turned into a woman wearing a conspicuous dress with intriquet designs of jewels and other alloys of ancient vogue. She was Zadiri, the champion doppelganger of the house Dimir. She walked across the vast space just filled with stalactites, stalagmites and sougherings.

The place was a very large cavern with conical mineral deposits built up on the floor and mineral deposits built up on the cavern's roof. At the center of the place lied an inverted pyramidal structure known as the Dimir's multi-conventional house.

Zadiri, the kraken a while ago that withdrew in the swamp portal, walked towards the multi-conventional house carrying Mirri on her right shoulder. As Zadiri entered the house, she climbed complex stairways that looked very contradicting to the outside façade. The inside seemed to be bigger than of the appearance of the outside. Finally she reached a room out of thousands of other rooms and entered while gasping.

"The void Entity is late!" exclaimed a man that sat at the other end of the golden rectangular table.

The man's hair had an odd fashion, tied in a very complicated manner. He was as broad as were two grown up grizzly bears. His skin was pale and his lips were sanguine with a sharp tooth revealed at the left end of his lips. Furthermore, he is a vampire.

"Szadek, I'm pleased to offer you Mirri from your wife's Golgari Guild. Mirri, the cat warrior can serve as a hostage to the Golgari!" Zadiri recommended.

"Well I agree with you, Zadiri….." muttered Circu, Dimir's honorable human lobotomist, looking at Szadek's face for a sign of approval perhaps based on the movement of his facial muscles.

"A HOSTAGE! You expect that to be a hostage!? You killed it! (Thinking) but I have a better Idea!" exclaimed Szadek.

"Do not tremble for Savra, my dear wife is now trying to penetrate our façade. As for you Zadiri, place Mirri on that limestone table. Circu! You know what I'm thinking. A little bit of magic, I call it! Prepare to have a new guild member" The vampire lord commanded.

"I'm loving this….." Zadiri whispered to herself.

**Chapter summary:** While Mirri was on her way to the jungles owned by the Golgari guild, she encountered a great endeavor that changed her life forever. Szadek thought of a plan that can make the war even better and enjoyable for House Dimir.

* * *

Please read and review. I'll certainly appreciate your comments and suggestions regarding my story, and it would help a lot in making the 3rd chapter. T.Y. 


	2. Sorcery and the Necrosages

Chapter 2: Sorcery and the Necrosages

Zadiri carefully placed Mirri on a limestone table and gave Circu a smile. The frosted wooden door where Zadiri entered slightly slid open. Fog came in from the space opened as three skeletal men walked in. Each of them carried wooden staffs with emerald skulls embedded on each end.

"Ahh! My necrosages came!"

"Szadek, but why?" Zadiri interrupted.

"They would lead in the lobotomizing ceremony."

"Huh? Will you join us?"

"Not for now. I still have some serious problems to handle, Circu." Szadek explained

Szadek turned into a velvet orb of light that came sparkling across the hall where they were conversing. With a giant spark, the orb disappeared.

"Shall we begin?" asked Circu.

Zadiri transformed into the shape of Szadek.

"Let the end start!"

The emerald skulls glowed dimly and started to shimmer wildly.

(Chants from the sages)

The hall where they were was transformed into an ancient hall with acolytes at the sides joining in the chanting.

Circu grabbed a dagger with his two hands. The ancient dagger had some rune symbols engraved on its surface that glimmered as Circu cast a spell on it.

The chanting grew louder and louder. Circu plunged the dagger directly into Mirri's heart. Optiplasmic goo oozed out of Mirri's mouth. Green rays came flashing out of her eyes then pure flame the color of blue burned her internals and the sorcery of Circu replaced the burned ones.

Everyone gathered in the ancient hall was enthralled when the new Mirri took its first breath. A new guild official has been born to serve in House Dimir. She was given a sobriquet of Mirri the Dimir leonine. Zadiri gazed at the wonderful leonine with interest.

"…….." Zadri whispered to herself.

**Chapter summary**: The necrosages served as Szadek's deputies in the ritual ceremony. Zadiri was somehow bedazzled of the new Mirri giving herself an unknown interest.


	3. Dredge and Sudden Reversal

**Chapter 3: Dredge and sudden reversal**

Szadek actually opened a portal that led him somewhere.

Savra felt something strange as she was commanding her slaves to dive into the mystical swamp, but they ended up on nothing. Some were scared to jump but they were more afraid of Savra's wrath. Others were casting spells on air and thinking that they would be able to open the dimensional warp hole while shamans kept on chanting.

"Stop! Stop! STOP!!!" shouted Savra

Footsteps were nearing and branches of rotten trees froze. The Golgari minions looked at each other and stood still. A silhouette became clearer and clearer as it went nearer. Savra clenched her fists and squinted at the vague creature approaching.

"The sisters would come to aid us…" Savra murmured.

"I hope so…." A Golgari troll whispered.

Fog came out of the blue and then enveloped them.

"muahahahahahahahaha!!!!" Savra laughed hard.

She knew that it was Szadek.

"Prepare!"

Golgari war wurms suddenly rose out from the soil raging towards Szadek. The trolls grabbed their clubs behind their heads, saving enough force. Not a second later, hundreds of Szadeks came raging towards Savra's army. She knew that they were doppelgangers.

"Fear not! Szadek is neither one of them!" exclaimed Savra.

Claws, clubs and swords clashed. Doppelgangers fell to the ground with slices across their bodies. Trolls were knocked out vomiting blood from their wounded lungs. Savra stood tall chopping and enchanting doppelgangers in the form of Szadek. Dark Golgari horses trampled the shape shifters. Wurms even swallowed some doppelgangers. Soon, the battle field was so grotesque that it was submerged in blood and bones of different species of imps, ghouls, wurms, doppelgangers, shamans and trolls.

Suddenly, Savra was gasping and wounded. She fell on the ground and looked at the sky from the bloody field searching for the creature that slashed her deeply. As she was catching her breath, the real Szadek stood still, blocking her view of the sky. He enjoyed every second looking at Savra's dying body. He tasted the horror and fear in Savra's bloody eyes with tears flowing out.

"Savra! All I wanted was a joint force so that we would be capable of bringing Razia to her knees, but you kept on making a name for yourself. Ousting the sisters of stone-death from their position! And you are expecting them to help you!"

"th…..ey…'re….huuu…here…." She said with blood viscously flowing out of her mouth.

Minutes later, the sisters of stone-death arrived seeing the corpse of Savra with a severed throat. They made a deal with Savra's soul that they would revive her in exchange for their place back and in exchange for her total cooperation on whatever they would command. Savra agreed and with a couple of blood compact rituals, Savra rose with arcane chains shackled around her neck.

After everything, Szadek and his officials visited the places and were surprised. The sisters gazed at Szadek's remorseless face and with their stone gaze, Szadek was petrified. The officials did not bother to look at the stone-death sisters, they escaped with magical words that teleported them back to their lair. Savra angrily smashed Szadek shattering the petrified vampire lord all over the field of blood.

"Looks like the Dimir will forever remain a folktale to scare little children" Savra exclaimed as she moved with the sisters.

A shadow from above passed and gave a split-second eclipse to the field and the second time it passed it gave such radiance and luminance to the sky and the ground.

**Chapter Summary: **The guild wars finally started. The unexpected death of Savra and Szadek makes the war between the 2 guilds more complicated and an unknown creature is soaring in the skies of Ravnica. What could it be?

**New Character/s:** Sisters of stone-death


End file.
